


Recurrent 'Verse

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first four stories in the series were written in answer to prompts from the LJ challenge comm lyric_ficathon. I enjoyed them so much, I continued for a few more chapters.</p><p>Title: Breathless<br/>Prompt: <i>And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing. She doesn't notice me!</i><br/>Rating: PG<br/>Disclaimer: Firefly and Serenity belong to Joss Whedon<br/>Timeline: takes place during Out of Gas</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first four stories in the series were written in answer to prompts from the LJ challenge comm lyric_ficathon. I enjoyed them so much, I continued for a few more chapters.
> 
> Title: Breathless  
> Prompt: _And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing. She doesn't notice me!_  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and Serenity belong to Joss Whedon  
> Timeline: takes place during Out of Gas

Serenity weren’t moving – she weren’t moving.

Because she hadn’t been taking proper care of her girl; Zoë was in the infirmary, maybe dying. She’d pushed Kaylee outta the way, kept her away from danger and how did Kaylee pay her back? By worrying about the ship more than her.

Some friend she was turning out to be.

Now this – Kaylee looked despondently at the engine and the readings in front of her again. The Captain was gonna want a report soon ‘n’ how could she tell him this? Deep in thought she didn’t hear the mercenary when he walked in.

“Kaylee,” Jayne was nervous with the ship so still and the tension of waiting for Zoe to wake up. Wanting company he headed straight for the engine room and Kaylee. He figured with the engine going like that she’d likely need some help with the repairs and he liked to be busy.

But when he got there the little mechanic weren’t running round tinkering with things like usual, she was just sitting staring, a blank look on her face. “Kaylee!”

Turning at his shout the mechanic responded automatically “What do you need Jayne?”

“Ain’t about what I’m needin’, I came to see if you wanted some help.” He’d come for some of her bright bubbliness, not that he could tell her that.

“Don’t need help.” Kaylee’s voice was toneless.

“So what’s the problem, can you fix it?” Jayne was startled when the girl shook her head. She was the best mechanic he ever met, far as he could tell she could fix anything ya put in front of her.

“Coil’s gone and we ain’t got no life support.”

“Does Mal know?”

“I’ve gotta go tell him. How’m I gonna tell him Jayne?”

“It ain’t yer fault that the thing blew,” said Jayne panicking inside ‘bout the life support. “The fire would’ve taken some air with it too wouldn’t it?”

Kaylee nodded in resignation.

“Best be going to tell the Captain then.”

*******************

Kaylee hadn’t wanted to leave Serenity or the Captain. She still thought he could’ve come with them. How could they all leave him there? But nobody, not even Jayne argued with the Captain when he got that look on his face.

She was worried ‘bout him and Serenity floating, engine stopped. She was worried ‘bout them here on the shuttle.

As Inara fired up the shuttle, the big mercenary sat down beside her his bulk taking up most of the couch. Slipping her hand into his, Kaylee leant against Jayne’s broad shoulder, letting his strength seep into her.

Jayne looked down at the mechanic leaning against him as the smell of incense tickled his nose. He could tell the girl was close to tears, and he weren’t no good with that comforting stuff. Shepherd was buried in his book and wouldn’t be any help. Catching Inara’s eye he nodded toward Kaylee and started teasing the Companion ‘bout the smell in her shuttle.

*******************

Kaylee brightened right up when Wash called them back to the ship, sitting on the edge of the couch and squeezing his hand. The minute the girl stepped back on Serenity and felt the engine moving her happy walk was back.

When the Captain smiled ‘n’ asked were they staying, her smile lit up the room and her eyes sparkled.

He’d always had a fancy for little Kaylee, but it was then that Jayne fell for her and fell hard. Watching as she smiled sunnily at the gorram doctor then dashed off to visit her girl properly he reckoned there were no hope of her ever noticing him, but knew that now he weren’t ever gonna stop noticing her.


	2. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: immediately after Ariel
> 
> Prompt: _Is it cruel or kind not to speak my mind, and to lie to you rather than hurt you?_
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly, Serenity and all its related characters belong to Joss Whedon

Jayne huddled up against the door, arms wrapped round his body to keep warm. He’d apologised, why did Mal still leave him out here?

Probably more punishment, it were gonna take forever to get back in the Captain’s good graces. He weren’t sure if he even wanted to make the effort. But he was comfortable here. He had his own bunk, run of the kitchen, people who actually talked to him and Kaylee.

Kaylee who was standing at the door looking in at him, eyes worried. “Jayne!”

The airlock door opened and as he stumbled out half frozen, a blanket and arms were wrapped around him. “What are you doin’ out there?”

“Captain left me there.” His blue eyes held a mixture of bewildered and guilty emotions. “He says I did a bad thing.”

“Did you?”

Jayne had plenty of time to think out there in the airlock, to remember the crazy girl’s terror and the Doctor’s thanks and he _was_ feeling kinda guilty ‘bout what he’d done. But he still didn’t get why Mal was so angry, he hadn’t done anything to him and despite what the Captain thought wouldn’t ever.

He sighed. “Yeah, though I don’t get it.”

“You gonna tell me?”

Jayne’s stomach clenched; what if she took against him like Mal did? But for once he needed to talk ‘bout something so’s he could get it straight in his mind and Kaylee was the closest thing he had to a best friend.

“It was like this….”

Kaylee’s lips set firmly as he talked and she had that same look on her face as when she were angry with the Captain’s behaviour over Saffron. He wished he knew what she was thinking.

Kaylee knew he had problems trusting people. That he didn’t like the doctor for some reason, had taken against him. River slashing him like she had would make him angry – and Jayne always held a grudge, lashing out without thinking. And of course the coin, the man loved money and would do almost anything to get it.

“What d’you think?” He was looking at her, a question in his eyes.

For some reason Jayne wanted her opinion and Kaylee was gonna tell him what she thought too. She didn’t want to hurt him, but he needed to be woken up, to see things right.

“It weren’t a good thing to do Jayne.” She shook her head. “I don’t get how you could even think of it?”

“I were waitin’ for the supplier ‘n’ lookin’ through the Cortex for any warrants out on me.” That was routine for him, he liked to stay ahead of the law, know he were safe. “Saw one for Crazy instead.”

“And you decided just like that?” Kaylee frowned at him. “To turn in your crew mates?”

“They ain’t crew.”

“They are too. Who’s been patchin’ ya up lately? And,” said Kaylee warming to her theme. “How could you do that to River? It’s just plain mean – and selfish. I don’t care what she did to you, no-one deserves to be treated like that. How’d you feel if someone turned you in?”

“It’s been done before.”

Someone had turned him in to the law. Kaylee sighed; she couldn’t expect him to understand if he’d been treated like that. “What if it were your Ma or someone from your family?”

Jayne growled. “No-one better ever hurt my family.”

“To the Captain, everyone on Serenity is family. For me too, I don’t blame him for hittin’ ya.”

Jayne was startled he hadn’t expected her to be so angry. Talk so cross, it made him uncomfortable. Kaylee was frowning at him again.

“Just ‘cause you don’t think of them or us like family don’t mean you can treat ‘em bad.”

Except for the rutting doc and Crazy he did sorta think of the others as family, Kaylee especially. Even when she were angry she was kind to him.

The whole time he were telling her his story, and that was somehow worse than the whole gorram ‘talk’ he’d had with Mal, Kaylee didn’t take her arms away. Even when the girl was giving him her opinion, lecturing him, she still kept hugging him tight, fingers brushing through his hair.

“Least you didn’t leave them there. A couple of months back you would’ve.” Kaylee was musing out loud.

“I got mad and fought back ‘cause the hun dan’s arrested me too and ‘twas the girl got us outta there. I would’ve gone the other way ‘n’ got us all killed.” Jayne decided he may as well tell her everything.

“Simon said you untied them, even protected them. So you did help.” Kaylee reiterated, “even if it were a mite late. Though it still don’t excuse what you did. I think you should tell them.”

She could tell from the expression on Jayne’s face that telling Simon what he’d done didn’t set well with him. She didn’t suppose it would make things easier on the ship either. The Captain was already mad with Jayne, best to let things lie for awhile.

“If you can’t do that, maybe you can apologise in some way?” Kaylee suggested, “And start provig’ to the Captain that you can be trusted.”

“Guess so.” Jayne nodded. Truth was he’d do anything to have her smiling at him, trusting him. Having the rest of the crew doing it too was just an added bonus. He got up reluctantly and went off to his bunk to think on what he could do to apologise.

Jayne knew that for once, he’d done the right thing. ‘Cause when he bought the apples Kaylee was pleased, and the approving smile that lit her face had him feeling a mite dizzy and weak at the knees all at once.


	3. Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight in a bar and its aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _You’re talking like you’re handy in a fight. You talk about it every night._
> 
> Timeline: Post OIS
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly and Serenity are the property of Joss Whedon.

“Thought you said you could fight,” said the Captain breathlessly to his opponent, punching him neatly in the stomach.

“He talked ‘bout it Mal.” Jayne ducked a flying pool cue. “That ain’t the same.”

“Not at all the same,” Wash chimed in from his vantage point under the pool table and grinning at his companions.

“What would ya know little man?” A big boot connected with a fat head. “Ain’t seen ya in a fist fight yet.”

“My girl always jumps in first, and you and Mal are professionals,” the pilot protested. “I never get a look in. Besides I’m protecting right now.”

“Better be doin’ a good job.”

“I don’t require your protection.” River watched with admiration as Zoë head butted a thug.

“Me neither.” Kaylee winced as the Captain got shoved into the bar.

“Both of you stay there.” Jayne bent down to glare at them. “Don’t need no distractions.”

All three under the table jerked back and Kaylee whimpered when a kick knocked him to the ground causing the ground to shake.

Jayne twisted his head to grin at them, delight in the battle lighting up his face. He swept his long legs round the approaching bad guy tumbling him to the ground, and reaching out a long arm, punched him in the face.

*****************

“I still don’t understand why you thought it necessary to take River to a bar.” Simon said as he concentrated on washing the cuts on the Captain’s hand. “Or how whenever you and Jayne enter one, there’s always a fight.”

Jayne opened his mouth and shut it when Mal glared at him. Weren’t none of them about to tell the Doctor that Mal had decided to get River away from his anxious attentions for awhile.

“They didn’t start anythin’ this time.” Kaylee stood between Jayne’s legs dabbing at the cut on his head and ignoring the Captain’s shaking head. “It were me and River.”

“You and my sister started a fight?” The Doctor’s voice rose in consternation.

“They were cheating,” River was indignant. “The mathematical probabilities of angle and ball were not correct for their success.”

“You were playing pool?” Simon was tired of asking questions. “River doesn’t know how to play pool.”

“We were teaching her.” Wash grinned at the girl. “She picked it up real fast.”

“It’s all a matter of calculation and control of the cue ball.” His sister smiled at him brightly. “The Captain and Kaylee are good teachers.”

“Hey are you saying I’m not a good teacher? I’m a good teacher aren’t I lambie-toes?”

“The best husband,” Zoë kept a straight face when Jayne, Kaylee and the Captain all snorted. “Just a mite excitable.”

“I still don’t understand how Kaylee and River started a brawl, but are the only uninjured people in here.”

“Kaylee and River wanted to play someone other than their teachers and these fellas offered.” Zoe decided to put the Doctor out of his misery. “It seems they didn’t play fair and River called them on it.”

“Mei mei.”

“Fellas didn’t take kindly to two girls beating and criticising them and were getting a bit aggressive when Jayne stepped in.”

“Jayne?”

“The Captain was over getting a drink and Wash and me were sitting across the room.”

So was Jayne, he’d been even further away, over in the corner all night, a girl on his knee. But the minute one of the men touched Kaylee, the big mercenary had dumped the protesting girl on the floor and been across the room; quicker than Zoë had seen him move in a long time.

“But the fellas were locals and as soon as Jayne intervened everyone else in the bar took exception to it.”

“We had to defend ourselves.”

“Mighty fine fight,” the Captain agreed. “No-one drew their guns or used knives, just an honest brawl.”

“It was a good tussle. Some of them even gave me a fight.”

Once he knew Kaylee were alright and not frightened or hurt, Jayne had enjoyed the action too. He was pretty sure both Zoe and the crazy girl knew why he’d got involved, but was hoping they wouldn’t say anything ‘bout it.

“A good tussle,” snorted Simon. “An honest brawl. I sometimes wonder at your sanity Captain. River is a wanted fugitive; calling attention to her doesn’t seem wise.”

“All surveillance devices were carefully avoided.”

“No-one even looked at us once the fight started,” Kaylee protested. “They was too busy watchin’ these three in action.”

“You liked watchin’?” Jayne muttered so only she could hear. The girl didn’t like violence and worried when anybody got even a scratch.

Kaylee shook her head and didn’t look at him. Having her so close and touching him was sending him crazy trying to keep his hands off her.

She leant in closer to put a weave on his cut, balancing herself with a hand on his leg. Jayne couldn’t resist. Glancing quickly around to make sure no-one was watching, he leant forward and flicked his tongue against the hollow of her throat.

Kaylee’s hand fell away from his head and her eyes looked into his uncertainly. “Jayne?” she whispered.

“Jayne?” the Captain questioned, “Kaylee finished babyin’ you there?”

“Yeah Mal,” he gave Kaylee’s hand a squeeze tryin’ to tell her he was only jokin’.

“Then let’s go move those crates so we can get movin’.”

Simon watched the two men go out and turned his attention to Zoe and Wash. “I would expect the Captain to help, but Jayne?” he shook his head. “I’m very surprised.”

“Protected his family,” murmured River to Kaylee standing next to her. “Just like the girl wanted.”


	4. Cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Everybody cries; everybody bleeds. No one ever said life was an easy thing._
> 
> Post OIS. The BDM isn't going to happen, we're in AU territory now.
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly and Serenity belongs to Joss Whedon

“Ain’t gonna let me get close, are you girl?” Jayne was leaning up against the engine room door, watching her closely. “Scared you right off.”

“I ain’t scared.” She looked at him defiantly.

It was days since he’d licked her and Kaylee could still feel his tongue on her throat. It burned, had her heart racing, bewildered her. Jayne had tried to talk to her, but she avoided him, shrugged him off.

“Gonna let me come closer then?”

“No.” She knew it hurt him. He covered up real quick, but she hurt him. Always friends, they’d got closer still since Inara left and she didn’t want to lose that. Didn’t think he would either.

“I can’t talk to you right now Jayne.” Kaylee tried to keep her voice steady as she went on working. “Captain wants these repairs done yesterday.”

I could help you,” he offered.

If Jayne stayed to help, he’d just try and talk to her again, she knew it; and Kaylee didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know what she were feeling, didn’t know nothing. He was mixing her up.

“No, don’t want your help.” She frowned, that had come out a lot meaner than she intended and this time Kaylee definitely saw Jayne flinch.

“Alright then,” his voice was a growl as he pushed himself away from the doorway. “I get the message. You won’t see me back here again.”

********************

Kaylee didn’t trust him and he didn’t blame her. As usual he’d acted without thinking and done something dumb. Jayne sat down heavily on the weight bench and mindlessly started lifting weights.

Her reaction told him lots of things and he didn’t like any of them. She hadn’t spoken to him for days; normally the sunny little creature couldn’t hold a grudge for more’n a couple of hours. In spite of what she said, he must of really scared her. If anyone else had scared her like that he’d probably kill them.

Kaylee had obviously never thought of sexing him either. If the rutting doc had licked her, she’d be all over him, smiling and giving him come hither glances. But Jayne – she ran away from him.

Grunting, Jayne kept lifting and lowering not even noticing the second in command as she walked past.

He’d really mucked it up this time. Took it too fast, never spoke to her ‘bout his feelings, or hers first. This time he’d not only lost any chance of getting her to look at him, he’d probably lost her friendship as well.

It was days later and he could still taste Kaylee on his tongue...he were missing her already.

********************

Mechanically Kaylee kept working, whispering her problems to the engine as she went along. “I didn’t mean to hurt him like that girl. Just don’t know what to do.”

Maybe she were getting all worked up over nothing. If she just let him explain, Jayne would tell her he didn’t mean to touch her like that, it was just some sort of joke. But even if that were true, what about the other? What about what River said?

_Protected his family. Just like the girl wanted._

Did River mean it? That when Jayne protected them in the bar it was ‘cause Kaylee had wanted him to. Had he taken her words so much to heart? Was he really starting to think of the crew as family, or just her?

Kaylee had long since realised that she and Simon weren’t gonna click. He liked her well enough, but never made a really positive move toward her. He was always focused on River too, sometimes not even seeing the other people on board. She wanted more than that, lots more, but hadn’t ever thought that Jayne might supply it and that made her think.

She weren’t scared of Jayne; in fact she liked him a lot. Even in his worse moods, Kaylee had a liking for him. But the life he led, that did worry her.

In the time she’d been on Serenity Kaylee had met and seen other mercenaries around. Most of them were younger than Jayne. He’d told her himself that people in his line of work didn’t last long. Maybe that meant he was a survivor, but maybe it meant he were gonna die soon.

She didn’t think she could stand that, something happening to him, maybe losing him.

The thought made her shiver, and then shake her head. She was making mountains outta molehills. Jayne was finally realising that the crew was family, that’s why he’d come to help them. He’d just been all charged up from the fight, that’s why he licked her, no other reason for it.

“Kaylee?” Zoë’s voice broke into her thoughts. “How much longer will you be?”

“’Bout another two hours.” Kaylee ignored the thought that if she had let Jayne help, she’d be close to finished; and focused on what was troubling her. “Zoë, can I ask you somethin’?”

“This about Jayne?”

Kaylee gaped at her. “What ‘bout Jayne?”

“What you’re gonna ask me.” Zoë said. She’d been watching the two of them for the last few months. To her mind Kaylee and Jayne were most likely to end up together; they sorta balanced each other out.

“Do ya think Jayne’s interested in me?” Kaylee blurted out and horrified that she’d asked that hurried on, “I meant don’t ya worry ‘bout Wash gettin’ hurt? I know he worries ‘bout ya.”

“Kaylee if there’s one thing I’ve learnt - it’s that there’s nothing certain in the ‘Verse. I worry about Wash and he worries about me. I’ve seen enough to know what could happen to either of us.” Zoë gave her a small smile. “But my mama used to say that life weren’t easy and that was what made it worth living; and I sorta subscribe to that.”

“And my other question?” Kaylee stared hard at the coupling she was fixing and didn’t look up.

“Oh yes, he’s interested.” Zoë grinned as the mechanic’s head shot up. “The question is – are you?”


	5. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serenity crew meets up with Monty again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ceslas who provided the lyric idea for the prompt _oh please lover lay down, spend this time with me, together share this smile. Album Under the table and dreaming by the Dave Matthews Band_
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon.

The Captain had got them a new job, a legitimate one, on a decent planet and best of all they’d be working with Monty and his crew.

Kaylee smiled at the beautiful sight of the two Firefly ships docked close together. ‘Course Serenity was the most beautiful, but she and the Falcon looked so comfortable like that. Sorta like their crews, she reflected.

Whenever they got together they had a real fun time. If they stayed overnight there was always a party. She loved Monty’s tales of the Captain during wartime and the Captain’s countering yarns. They drank moonshine, cooked over an open fire and Jayne played the guitar.

The Captain always asked for the Browncoat song that got him and Monty all choked up while Zoë sat stiff and let Wash cuddle her.

Tonight it bought tears to Kaylee’s eyes too and she wanted nothing more than to go rest her head on Jayne’s shoulder and snuggle up. But since her words to him in the engine room the mercenary had closed up and moved off.

She’d been trying to get them back on the old friendly footing they’d always been on, but so far she’d had little success.

Kaylee still felt she’d been exaggerating things, blowing things outta proportion. Chasing Jayne away cause he made her feel uncomfortable and confused. He’d only touched her like that once and she was pretty sure it didn’t mean nothing. In spite of what Zoë said, she couldn’t see any indication that Jayne had any feelings for her and she weren’t sure _she_ felt anything beyond friendship for him.

She didn’t know whether to go over and sit with him or not. As she hovered uncertainly, Dan, the Falcon’s mechanic came over.

“Hey Kaylee – I got a problem with the engine, will you come look at it with me?”

“Sure Dan,” she grinned in relief and followed him up the ramp into the ship. It’d be better to talk to Jayne privately when they were both sober she decided. “And I bet ya got some captures you want to show me too!”

“Always do,” he nodded fishing in his pockets. “Always do.”

*********************************

When Kaylee disappeared into the Falcon with the other mechanic, Jayne gritted his teeth and doggedly kept playing.

He knew they got along real well and it weren’t none of his business, he reminded himself savagely, chugging back another drink. Kaylee was grown and knew what she was doing; who she wanted, and it weren’t him.

It didn’t stop him counting how long she was gone and feeling relieved when she finally came back.

But then Kaylee was smiling at the guy and he had his hand on her shoulder and Jayne wanted to go over and rip it right off.

Gulping down the rest of his drink he grabbed the bottle Mal was offering eagerly. The captain was drinking himself into a happy mood; Jayne may as well join him.

*********************************

Kaylee had watched Jayne and the Captain settle into serious drinking with a sigh and taken herself to bed. Wouldn’t be any use talking to the man then, she knew.

Coming into breakfast late she hoped to find him there, but he weren’t. When she went looking; he and the Captain were still outside, sprawled, still asleep, under the table.

“Something happen between ya and the big guy?” Monty’s voice made her jump and she stared at him like a moonbrain as he settled a friendly hand on her shoulder.

_Why did everyone think she and Jayne had something going? First Zoë, and now Monty were assuming things bout them. _

“Why would you think that?” Kaylee asked genuinely curious. Till lately she’d never even thought of Jayne as anything other than a friend.

“How many times since both of ya joined Mal have we met up?”

“Maybe five, six times.”

“Every time, except for last night, ya sat next to him.” Monty grinned at her. “Even though ya were crushin’ on whoever Mal’s got hidden on that boat, it was Jayne ya ended up with.”

**********************

_Kaylee was lying on his bed all naked and beautiful; she held out her arms invitingly and smiled. _

_Never able to resist, he sank into her embrace, burying his face in her neck and kissing behind her ear. The girl ran her hands over his chest, fingers raking through the hair and latching onto his nipples. Groaning Jayne moved his own hands till one was at the apex of her thighs and the other behind her cute little behind. Dipping his head toward her nethers he was rewarded with her moaning his name in a breathy voice that hardened him further. “Jayne.”_

“Jayne!” Groaning he slowly opened his eyes and glanced up into her concerned ones. How’d she get up there? How come she had her clothes on?

Jayne sat up with a jerk. “Ow! Ruttin’ table,” he rubbed his head.

“Keep it down to a dull roar, will you.” The captain husked out from beside him. “Somebody tell me why I’m getting woken up so early?”

“Ain’t early Sir,” his second in command answered. “If you recall, you wanted to be loaded and gone by afternoon.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of being right?” Mal moaned and rolled over. “Jayne, let’s get moving.”

Crawling out from under the table, Jayne lurched to his feet, jerking away when he felt a small capable hand slip under his elbow.

“Don’t shake me off. Please Jayne.”

Kaylee’s voice was all manner of wavery and cursing himself again for making her unhappy, Jayne let her warm hand stay there as she guided him toward the kitchen.

Thankful she weren’t acting so nervous of him; he threw himself into a chair with a moan and watched as she bustled round getting coffee. He knew her signs well enough to know that the girl wanted to talk.

Sure enough she handed him his coffee, plunked down beside him and got straight to the point.

“Can we go back to bein’ friends?” she asked him hopefully, eyes all serious and solemn. “I weren’t expectin’….that is….You confused me some that day is all, and I said things I didn’t mean.”

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Jayne said surprising both himself and her. He’d do anything to have her smiling at him again. “Friends it is then.”


	6. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine job goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Post OIS, the BDM isn’t going to happen.
> 
> Prompt suggested by artemis_prime. _The time to wrestle the angel is here and the night is quickly passing - from Jeffrey Foucault’s Thistledown Tears._
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon

The scream of the overloaded engine echoed in Kaylee’s ears as she hastily tightened bolts.

“Dan!” Monty’s voice yelled over the comm. “We need more power.”

Kaylee’s hand tightened on the wrench as she stepped carefully over Dan’s bleeding body to reach the grav boot.

She shook her head to clear the tears from her eyes, wishing she could go help her friend. But she had to hold the engine together first. If she didn’t they’d all be dead and she’d never see Jayne and the others again.

“Divin’!” the warnin’ shout bellowed even as The Falcon started tilting worse than before. Kaylee quickly sat down, and grabbing Dan’s shirt by the collar, wrapped her arm round the stanchion just in time.

***************************

“Don’t see why Kaylee had to go with Monty.” Mal grumbled, helping Zoë with the crate. “There’s things she could be doing here.”

_He couldn’t see why either, Jayne thought as he pushed his crate into place._

“It isn’t often she gets to talk to other mechanics sir.”

_Or do other things. They all knew little Kaylee, engines and good-lookin’ men._

“She can talk to him when they’re here, can’t she?”

_In plain sight. Where the hun dan wouldn’t be touching her, Jayne’s hands clenched around the next crate._

“Getting her hands on another engine is always a drawcard for Kaylee.” Zoë smiled sardonically at the Captain, “and she likes to learn more how to keep Serenity flying.”

_Kaylee liked to learn ‘bout fellas too, and they liked to learn ‘bout her. ‘Course that he could understand, who wouldn’t want her?_

“If it helps Serenity and makes her happy.” Mal conceded. “She seem down to you lately?”

_Jayne flushed guiltily and gorram near dropped the box he was carrying._

“Maybe,” Zoë was non-committal, watching Jayne from the corner of her eye.

“A bit of flirting with Dan ought to help that out.”

_It would make Kaylee happy, make her smile. Leave him out in the cold again. Jayne slammed his last crate onto the pile and stomped off._

Mal watched his mercenary storm off. “What’s the matter with him?”

“No idea sir.” Zoe replied, deciding to go talk to the Shepherd. She thought Jayne might be needing someone to talk to.

***************************

Kaylee awoke to silence. There was no engine whirring, no clanking of metal as the ship flew through the black.

Groaning she opened her eyes, and looked round the wreckage of the engine room. They must have crashed she thought hazily. Letting out her breath slowly, she checked over her body. Lots of bruises and little cuts, a bump on the head but basically fine she thought with relief.

That done she crawled over to check on Dan, He was still breathing and the bleeding had stopped. But there was a big pool of blood under him and he was so pale it terrified her.

With shaking hands Kaylee peeled away his shirt to look at the wound beneath. It was way beyond her little first aid skills.

Forcing herself to her feet she leant on the comm button, trying again and again when she got no reply. It was no use; she were going to have to go look for the medic and other crew members.

Before leaving though, she needed to help Dan a mite.

She’d been in Dan’s engine room often enough to know where the first aid kit and rag box were. Ripping up some of the clean rags, Kaylee used them to bind up the gaping hole in Dan’s side and for the first time in her life gave someone a smoother for the pain.

Casting a last nervous glance at Dan, Kaylee left to find the others.

The ship was tilted at a crazy angle and she had to hang on tight to the handrail so she wouldn’t fall. She found Vic the mercenary crumpled up against the catwalk rails where she’d obviously fallen. The woman was groaning her way to consciousness as Kaylee approached. Both her legs were bent at awkward angles and the girl rushed forward to stop her moving and hurting herself more.

“Monty?” Vic jerked out, stopping her movement as she woke and heard the girl’s words of caution.

Kaylee shook her head. “I don’t know. Can’t raise anyone on the comm; Dan’s hurt real bad too. Can you stay here while I go look?”

“Gonna have to ain’t I?” Vic retorted. “You go see if there’s anyone else hurt. I’ll be alright here awhile.”

Kaylee gave her a doubtful look. Vic’s legs must be paining her something awful, but at least she were awake and talking; it was good to hear someone else’s voice.

“Go on girl.” The older woman ordered firmly. “We need to see how bad things are.”

Kaylee nodded and continued to make her way forward.

She found Tony the medic in the infirmary dead, his head crushed from hitting the med bed, and finally located Monty on the bridge.

He’d also hit his head on something, there was blood caking his face, and he was out of it. The pilot Bob, still in his seat was dead like Tony, shards of glass sticking outta his throat.

Kaylee closed her eyes for a moment at the horror and swallowed the bile in her throat. She didn’t have time to be sick she told herself savagely. She were the only one at the moment capable of doing anything and time was passing quickly.

Her first job would be to help the crew who were still alive. She had no idea where to start, Kaylee thought in panic. But she were going to try. Then she could start working on the communications so she could signal Serenity.

*************************

Mal stood at the edge of the ramp watching his mercenary and the Shepherd do some shooting practice.

“How long?” he asked, trying fruitlessly to stop scanning the Falcon’s landing space.

“Six hours now sir, no answer to our calls,” Zoë answered.

“They’re in trouble then.


	7. Weary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Post OIS, the BDM doesn't happen
> 
> Prompt: _Covenant woman, intimate little girl Who knows those most secret things of me that are hidden from the world. – Covenant woman by Bob Dylan_
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon.

Kaylee pushed a weary hand through her hair and leant against the bench, waiting for the water to boil.

She hadn’t slept for more than an hour since the crash. As the only able-bodied person on board she was dividing her time between checking on the injured crew, trying to fix the communications, and cooking.

Kaylee had searched the infirmary and after she and Vic read the books she found they decided to straighten the other girl’s legs.

Kaylee had doped her up good beforehand, but it had still been awful painful and the sound of the bone crunching as she pulled the mercenary’s legs straight was gonna stay with her forever. She was sick then; and so was Vic and they both cried. But Vic seemed much easier with her legs straightened and bound up and in some ways she was the least badly off.

Monty was conscious but Kaylee had had to lead him to the catwalk because he couldn’t see very well and weren’t his regular self in his mind. He kept drifting off and being real vague. She’d sat him beside Vic; making them as comfortable as she could, dragging a mattress up from the crew quarters and getting them off the cold metal floor.

She’d had to leave Dan in the engine room though, there was no way she could move him, even if Monty were able to help.

Over the last day she’d managed to fix the internal communications, so she left the comm. on in the engine room to listen for Dan and gave Vic a handheld.

Kaylee knew that the Captain would come looking, but she had no idea how off course they’d been; it might take Serenity a long time to find them. She didn’t think Dan had that long and every time she thought of his wife and babies she got all choked up.

Determinedly she had set herself to fixing the ships’ beacon. Wash would be keeping an eye out for that. They’d long since installed one on Serenity and a time or two back they’d talked Monty into putting one in the Falcon.

Finally she’d managed to jury-rig the beacon and now needed a power source to start it. But first she had to feed the others and check their injuries. Carefully Kaylee made soup and carried it up to Monty and Vic.

“Got some for yerself girl?” Monty rasped.

Kaylee nodded. Remembering guiltily he couldn’t see she answered. “Sure Monty.”

“The smallest portion, I’ll bet.” Vic’s voice was quiet. She’d never set much store by the perky mechanic till now. She knew the girl was a genius with engines. Dan never stopped singing her praises, but she’d always thought Kaylee a bit of a lightweight. Didn’t like violence, was no good with guns and was always so bouncy and cheerful. But the little girl was proving herself now, she was being both brave and resourceful.

“No,” Kaylee shook her head and teased. “You got the smallest bit seeing you ain’t doing any work right now.”

How’d Vic know that all the foodstuffs were scattered to hell and gone all over the ship? The tin stuff was mostly alright – but she had to look for it all over and it took so much time. Time she could spend finding a power source and looking after the others. She stood up quickly.

“I’m gonna go check on Dan, then search for a battery or something.”

***************************

Jayne stood in a corner of the bridge listening closely to what was happening. He’d never felt so useless. He wanted to be out there, searching for Kaylee.

“Local authorities say there’s been pirates around the last few days.”

“Why in di yu didn’t they tell anyone?”

“Bad for business I would assume.” The Shepherd remarked. “However they’ve provided me with a map of the latest pirate sightings.”

“So you’re thinking that the Falcon might’ve run into them?” Wash queried anxiously.

“Could’ve,” The Captain was grim. “Wash head out of atmo and start flying the regular route. Let’s look at that map Shepherd.”

Jayne turned and followed them down to the kitchen and watched silently as they muttered over the map. He was barely hanging onto his temper and his calm, worrying ‘bout Kaylee.

He wanted her back. Teasing him, knowing all ‘bout him, caring ‘bout him in spite of the knowing; the little girl was precious to him and everyone else. The worst thing was he couldn’t be out and out worrying ‘bout her like the doc, he had no right. The doc didn’t either really, but the others took it better from him.

Simon was asking questions, fretting over what might be happening, imagining all sorts of things occuring to Kaylee.

If even one of those imaginings happened to Kaylee, Jayne was gonna be killing some folk. If his – _friend_ – got hurt, Jayne would be hunting pirates for the rest of his days.

“Jayne! Jayne!” Zoe’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Go collect your weapons and some for me and the Captain.”

“We ain’t found the beacon yet, have we?” asked the Captain.

“No sir. I just like to be prepared is all.” And she wanted to get Jayne out of there before he heard anymore of the Doctors’ conversation.

***************************

“The beacon’s working,” Kaylee smiled at Vic as she bent over to look at her legs. “Now we just gotta wait for Serenity to find us.”

“Do ya really think they will?” Vic thought Kaylee much too hopeful.

“Why sure, The Captain don’t leave no-one behind,” she clung to that thought. “’Sides he’s way too stubborn to just give up.”

“Sounds like ya know him real well. Ya and him an item?”

Kaylee was surprised that anyone would think such a thing. “The Captain and me?” she shook her head. “He’s still hung up on ‘Nara even if she is gone.”

“Ya hung up on anybody?” Vic kept talkin’, it took her mind of the pain.

“No.” Kaylee unconsciously touched her throat. “Maybe.”


	8. Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: post OIS, the BDM isn’t going to happen
> 
> Prompt provided by xx_squish_xx _“When I was young I had me a cowboy; he weren’t much to look at just a free rambling man”_.

_Jayne lay back on the bed and opened his arms to her. Kaylee sank willingly onto his chest, as warm hands moulded her breasts and soft lips caressed her face. Her own hands roamed freely over his big body, his groans and sighs spurring her to greater efforts. Kaylee slid one hand down his chest; fingers grazing his nipples and dipping into his belly button and moving teasingly to finally grasp his hot heavy length. _

_“Kaylee,” her name was torn from him and she kissed him deep and long, her lips moving to nip at his throat and chest….and he was gone. _

_There was a pool of blood and a smashed engine – it wasn’t Serenity, it wasn’t. Kaylee shook her head frantically. _

_It was the Falcon and there was a body on the floor and blood pooling – it was no-one she knew - it wasn’t Jayne, it wasn’t. There was another body, head smashed in - and a third - more blood! There was blood everywhere and it wasn’t Jayne, it wasn’t, it wasn’t….._

_Kaylee jerked upright eyes wide with fright and a hand caught her elbow. “Jayne?” she swung round voice high._

“No honey. It’s Vic.” The mercenary kept a firm grasp on Kaylee’s elbow and drawing her closer, tried to soothe her. “We’re on the Falcon.”

“The Falcon?”

“Yeah, remember?” Vic was pleased to see the girl’s eyes slowly regaining a bit of sanity. “Your man’s safe, ‘s far as I know.”

“My man?” Kaylee shook her head to clear it.

“Ya were callin’ for Jayne, more than once too.”

Not more than an hour ago Kaylee had finally succumbed to sleep and curled up beside her on the mattress. It hadn’t been a settled sleep though and the girl had pretty soon started twitching from nightmares.

The twitching made Vic wonder about what the girl might have seen, the others being dead and all, and her not liking blood. Too, every time Kaylee came down from tending Dan she was paler and more worried, fretting ‘bout whether she was looking after him right.

“I called for Jayne?”

“Yeah.” Vic kept talking. They needed Kaylee to hold it together, without her none of them had a chance. “I’m guessin’ he’s the one your maybe crushin’ on? ‘Course I can understand that – there was a time I wouldn’tve minded bumpin’ pelvises with him.”

There was a real spark this time when Kaylee looked at her and Vic grinned to herself. “He reminds me of a cowboy I used to have dealings with; he were a bit of a wanderer and not a patch on Jayne for looks.”

“You and Jayne…never?” said Kaylee mind fastening on to the fact that most interested her.

“Nope.” Vic was blunt.

“Why not?” Kaylee blushed, “I mean I thought the two of you were pretty well suited.”

“A couple of reasons really,” Vic’s eyes wandered over to Monty fast asleep beside them. “I kinda got interested otherwhere and o’ course Jayne never takes his eyes off ya long enough to notice anyone.”

Kaylee followed Vic’s wistful eyes and tried not to think ‘bout Jayne watching her, ‘bout the warm feeling it gave her. “Vic. When we get outta here, you should say something to him.”

“Ya that certain we’re gettin’ away from here?”

“I told you. The Captain’s real keen on leaving no-one behind.” Vic was relieved to see Kaylee’s optimism coming back. “And with Monty being an old army buddy and me here, he’ll be searching.”

“I’m thinking he mightn’t be the only one.” Vic broached the other subject worrying her. “It’s been two days since we fought off the pirates. What if they’re out there looking for us too? We’d be easy pickings right now.”

“Do you think they are?”

“Maybe, and maybe I’m paranoid.”

“Or just being a mercenary,” Kaylee nodded becoming her practical self. “Want me to go get your guns?”

**************************

The crew stared grimly at the debris field ahead of them.

“Any bodies?” the Captain voiced all their fears.

_ Not Kaylee, please not Kaylee. Jayne’s hands clenched on the gun he was readying. If she were still alive they could find her, help her. _

“Scans show some Firefly components in the mix out there, but no bodies.” Wash’s voice was glum.

“Enough for the whole ship?” the Captain queried.

“No.” The pilot glanced at the screen again. “Only bits from the outer hull. All the other stuff is older not recent.”

_There were still hope then._

“So where’s the Falcon?”

_And Kaylee. Where was she? He was feeling mighty useless just sitting here...waiting._

“My best guess would be it either crashed on one of the moons here or was towed away.”

_If anyone had taken or hurt her there was gonna be hell to pay. Jayne’s lips set tightly as he counted grenades silently._

“If it was towed,” Zoë asked. “Wouldn’t the beacon be showing?”

“Probably, Kaylee hid it pretty good. It would flash even if the engine wasn’t turning.”

_The little girl sure was clever with her hands._

“So they’ve crashed?” The Shepherd asked.

“I’m thinking yeah.” Wash didn’t like the thought of that happening. The chances of any of the crew surviving were pretty low. “I’ll need to fly a lot closer to those moons to pick up any signal.”

_Jayne knew what Wash was thinking, he could see it in his eyes. But he didn’t think the girl was dead; the Moonbrain would feel it. She’d said so in the same voice she’d used on Ariel to tell her brother ‘bout the dying fella. He clung to an idea that yesterday he would’ve scoffed at._

Mal ran his fingers through his hair. “Do that; and keep an eye out for pirates too. We don’t need us getting into any trouble this time round.”

**************************

Kaylee placed the last grenade carefully and stepped back, giving Vic a wave as she did so. The booby trap was ready if the pirates come calling. She’d had to rig it so’s not to catch Serenity’s crew when they came.

She hoped they were coming soon. There weren’t much left in the infirmary. Another day and they’d be out of smoothers. Dan was getting weaker and weaker, Vic was in constant pain and Monty was making more sense now, but he still couldn’t see and was becoming real frustrated.

Kaylee herself weren’t feeling too good. She was so tired, close to tears all the time and her hands were shaking some whenever she tried to do anything delicate. She wanted Serenity to come, wanted to see the Captain...wanted Jayne.


	9. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ceslas who provided the prompt - _Hanging by a moment by Lifehouse_.
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon

Wash glanced sideways at the man in the corner. Everyone else had left, but Jayne was still sitting there, weapons all laid out, ready to use. He hadn’t said a word for hours, no insults, no angry outbursts and no annoying questions. He just sat there and watched; it made Wash all kinds of uncomfortable.

He would’ve long since asked Jayne to go if Zoë hadn’t given him the signal that meant plain as plain, ‘let the man alone.’

But the brooding presence was getting to him. At least if he knew why Jayne was sitting there he’d feel better, less uncomfortable. He’d probably get his head bitten off but he was going to ask….

“See anything?” Jayne couldn’t take not asking any longer.

Wash just sat there flying, eyes glued to the readouts and didn’t say nothing. Jayne admired the pilot’s concentration, meant he was trying real hard. But he needed to know if they was any closer to finding Kaylee.

“No.” Wash shook his head in frustration. “I’ve buzzed one moon and there wasn’t anything. Now I’m doing the second, so far nothing.”

“You sure the Falcon didn’t get towed away?” Jayne had come closer and was studying the console intently.

“No. I was just hoping they’d be here.” Wash sighed. “At least then we’d have only injuries to contend with.” His voice trailed off as Jayne’s hand clenched tightly on the back of his chair.

“You know that wherever we find them – they’re going to be hurt?” Wash watched for the mercenary’s reaction, surprised to realise that the man was actually worried about someone.

“Yeah I know.” Jayne said heavily as he went back to sit in the corner.

He didn’t want to think ‘bout Kaylee being frightened or hurt, being somewhere where he couldn’t look after her. If she were with Vic and Monty things might be better, his eyes fell on his guns. At least they’d have weapons.

“Ah…” Wash leant forward to ask Jayne who he was worrying about and saw something out of the corner of his eye. Swivelling round in his chair he fixed his gaze on the readout in front of him.

“I’ve got contact!” he whooped and grabbed for the handset. “We’ve found the beacon!!”

*********************

“I’d say you’ve done this before,” Vic watched as Kaylee efficiently assembled the gun and laid it on the rug with its brothers. “But I thought ya didn’t like guns?”

“Don’t like what they do and ain’t no good at using them.” The girl kept her eyes down, cleaning the next weapon, “but they’re just another sorta machine and I’m good with machines.”

“Somebody teach ya that?”

“Yeah,” Kaylee smiled gently to herself. She remembered a deep voice telling her just that, as big hands moved confidently over gun parts and blue eyes stared at her piercingly.

_“You might not like them, but you should know how they work.” Jayne had picked up a gun and showed her the firing mechanism and her attention had been caught. “You might need to know, to save your life one day._

Kaylee had taken his words to heart and often watched him clean his guns, even helped a time or two.

‘Cause she still weren’t no good with using them, but Jayne had started making noises ‘bout that too. She knew he hadn’t liked that she couldn’t defend herself at Niska’s and had been slowly working up to teaching her how to use the gorram things.

Kaylee loved to watch Jayne’s not so subtle approach to the subject, to listen to the heavy hints he dropped. She’d giggled ‘bout it with River more than once and teased him gently by failing to notice even one of the hints.

‘Course that was before she got so silly and her and Jayne’s ease together changed. Even though they’d made up and on the surface their friendship was the same, it weren’t; now he never touched her.

Not even those little touches that made being friends special. No ruffling her hair, no hand resting on her shoulder, no shoulders brushing against each other when they worked. Jayne had stopped all that. He stopped her touching him too. Anytime she moved toward him, he’d step back, move away. It hurt.

If, **When**, they got outta here that was gonna change. No more no touching go se.

No more pretending she didn’t want Jayne. No more thinking what was between them was only friendship. No more worrying ‘bout losing him before she even had him. She were going to kiss that man senseless, then crawl into his bed and never leave.

“Kaylee,” Vic’s voice jolted her back to the present. “I think I can hear something outside.”

Kaylee glanced at Monty asleep beside them again, but Vic shook her head. “Don’t wake him. He don’t take to doing nothing too well.”

“Like someone else I know.” Kaylee picked up a gun and following Vic’s actions, pointed it toward the cargo bay door. For the first time she understood the Captain, Zoë and Jayne joking through a fight.

Vic glanced at her sideways, grinned in acknowledgement and turned back to the doors. “We don’t shoot till the grenades go off and we see who’s left. Don’t wanna be running out of bullets before we have to.”

Kaylee nodded. “And don’t shoot at all ifen it’s The Captain.”

“If it isn’t and things go bad, save a bullet for ya and Dan. I’ll take care of me and Monty.” Vic’s voice was steady. “Promise me?”

“I promise.” Kaylee kept her eyes trained on the door as it slowly clanked open and a very big gun appeared in the opening. “But that’s Vera, so I won’t have to. I won’t have to.” She whispered letting the gun fall from her hand.

Vic didn’t lower her gun till she saw the merc’s big body follow the gun through the door. “Up here.”

*********************

Jayne’s eyes shot upwards at the voice, Vera trained in that direction. He didn’t need Mal’s, “lower the gun Jayne.” Cause he saw Vic sittin’ up there, gun in hand, Kaylee beside her.

He never took his eyes off Kaylee the whole time they climbed the unsteady stairs to where she was sitting, watching as she pulled herself slowly to her feet.

“Jayne,” he stopped; hanging by the moment while he waited for Kaylee to look at him or something, only to have her gaze drift to someone behind him. “Simon. You've gotta come and look at Dan.”


	10. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric prompt provided by the little guy. _So say you’ll watch over me, when I’m in too deep. Tell me you’ll always be there to pull me free. ‘Watch over me’ by Bernard Fanning_
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon.

Jayne lips tightened in a straight line as he watched Kaylee struggle up the stairs, Mal and the doc following her. Managing with a wrench not to start yelling after her, he turned and joined Zoë in bending over Vic and Monty.

The other merc looked up at him eyes wide. “Ya best be following her, the girl’s gonna need ya.”

Jayne frowned, not understanding what Vic was saying. Kaylee sure as hell didn’t act like she needed him. Here he’d been worrying himself sick ‘bout her and she’d hardly looked at him.

“We can deal here.” Zoë nodded at the other crew members from Serenity arriving. “Maybe you should see if the Captain wants help.”

He shrugged and followed them to the engine room, coming up behind Kaylee as she stopped dead for a moment in the doorway.

The three men stood for a moment and stared at the wreckage of the engine room. The engine had slid partway off its mount, wiring was ripped from its moorings, stanchions were snapped and tools were scattered everywhere.

“Were you in here when it crashed?” Mal asked knowing full well that Kaylee would never have been anyway else.

“Yes.” Kaylee answered; her eyes on Dan as Simon went over to him. “Dan got hurt just before we crashed. Is he gonna be alright?” she asked anxiously.

“I don’t know Kaylee. We need to get him back to the ship and examine him properly.”

“Vic’s legs are broken and Monty ain’t seeing too good and everyone else is dead.”

Kaylee’s voice trembled and unconsciously she leant back against Jayne’s solid body, craving his warmth, him.

Simon exchanged glances with the Captain. She was not sounding like their Kaylee at all. She was probably shocked, definitely tired and perhaps injured.

“Jayne,” the Captain ordered. “Take Kaylee and River back to the ship and ask River to stay with her. Then come back and help here. It’s going to take a bit of juggling to get Dan out of here.”

**************************

“Kaylee never gave up.” Vic said to the two men carrying her back to Serenity. The doctor had given her a smoother and she were feeling no pain.

_’Course Kaylee hadn’t give up. The girl didn’t know the meaning of the word. She were as stubborn as all get out in her bouncy little way._

“Kept sayin’ ya were coming, fixed the beacon, looked after us so good. I’m kinda worried ‘bout her though. I think she got more hurt than she let on and she wore herself out tending to us. She didn’t eat much either, gave us the most food.”

_Her eyes were real tired and her hands had been shaking. She’d leant on his arm all the way back to Serenity. She’d forgotten all about the not touching thing and that worried him._

“I’ll have the doc check on her.” The Captain was anxious; he didn’t like thinking of Kaylee in that kind of situation.

Vic kept talking. Once the Doctor put her under she might be out for awhile and she wanted to make sure that her friend was looked after. Though, judging from Jayne’s expression she didn’t really think that would be an issue. Still she needed to make both men understand what the little mechanic had been through, how it mighta affected her.

“’Twas her who found the other crew ya know. Kaylee never said how they ended up – but I’m guessing it weren’t pretty.”

_There’d been blood everywhere, and Kaylee weren’t comfortable with blood. And she knew the crew too, liked them of course. She’d be hurting something awful._

“No.” Mal was grim. They’d searched through the ship just in case and found the other crew. Burial detail was next on the agenda for them. The Shepherd was already tending to the bodies because Mal knew Monty would want his crew done right by.

“Could ya hold off on the burying till me or Monty can be there?” Vic guessed pretty accurately at Mal’s thoughts.

“Kaylee would want to go too.” Jayne butted in; seeing Mal was gonna refuse and knowin’ how the Captain’s brain worked.

Kaylee wasn’t gonna do anything till the Doc checked her over and she had slept some. Mal was worried about her. More so now that Vic had told them what she’d been going through. He knew though that Jayne was right. She’d want to go to the burying, be set on it.

“We can hold off for a couple of days. We’ll take them with us though; I want us off this rock for now. We’ll come back for the Falcon later.”

**************************

Kaylee stood in a corner of the infirmary; arms wrapped round her stomach and watched Simon examine Dan. They’d been here for a long time now and she wanted to know if he was alright? Had she done the right things? She bit her lip, worried and wished Simon would tell her something.

Jayne glanced at her as he and the Captain came in with Vic; and soon as they put the mercenary down, came over stood beside her and took her hand. Relieved and needing him, Kaylee leant her head against his shoulder and asked Simon again. “Is Dan gonna be alright?”

The Doctor smiled at her abstractedly. “Yes. It will be a long and slow recovery however.”

“Good.” Kaylee’s voice was trembling again. “Did I look after him ok?”

“You did very well Kaylee.” Simon took in Kaylee’s trembling voice; River’s begging eyes and Jayne’s glare. “Without your help Dan would have died not long after the initial injury. You did everything correctly.”

“I’m glad.” Thick slow tears dripped down Kaylee’s cheeks and she turned her face into Jayne’s arm for comfort.

“She’s in shock.” Simon said to everyone’s concerned questions. “I want to check her out, but…” The Doctor rubbed his nose and looked at Vic and Monty still to be attended to.

“I can wait.” Kaylee raised her head for a moment; wanting to make sure her other friends were alright too. “’S long as I can stay with Jayne.”

“We’ll sit out here.” Jayne spoke quickly, to forestall anyone’s objections and led Kaylee to the couch just outside. He weren’t about to go anywhere else yet. Not when she needed tending by the Doc.

Sitting down, he settled her on the couch beside him and put his arm round her. He didn’t know whether that were more for his comfort than for hers.

“Ya gonna watch over me?” Kaylee sniffed and buried her face in his arm again. “I sorta need it right now.”

“Didn’t have to ask you know. I woulda anyhow.” Before he could stop himself Jayne kissed her on the top of the head. “Maybe you should have some sleep?”

Maybe she should, she was so tired. With everyone on Serenity here now, she could let go her worries and with Jayne nearby maybe the nightmare would stay away too. Even if it hit her again he’d look after her, he’d pull her free.

Jayne was more than startled when Kaylee climbed into his lap and snuggled into his chest. “Safer here.” She said lookin’g up and catching his surprised stare.

Not knowing what to do, he cradled her close and gently started working the snarls outta her hair with his fingers.


	11. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric prompt from the wonderful cheshire_monkey. _I said, "Mama, he's crazy and he scares me, but I want him by my side. Though he's wild and he's bad and sometimes just plain mad, I need him to keep me satisfied." Misguided Angel by Cowboy Junkies_. The prompt is there, it's just paraphrased mightiliy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon.

“She ain’t worth fixin’.” Monty was pragmatic. He ran his hand over the side of the Falcon. “She’s been a great boat, but it’d take too much money to get her back to rights.”

Mal nodded quietly, letting Monty talk out his decision. He agreed that the ship probably wasn’t fixable, but his friend needed to be sure. It was a hard thing to do, giving up something that had meant so much to him.

“I got some coin squirreled away. With that and anythin’ we salvage from the Falcon I can get me a new ship.” Monty’s mouth turned down. “I’ll need a mostly new crew too.”

“Find anything?” The Captain asked Kaylee and Jayne as they approached. He’d wanted the mechanics’ opinion of the state of the engine but was unwilling to let her go anywhere on her own yet. Since she and Jayne were joined at the hip these days, Mal frowned at that, he’d trusted the merc with her safety.

“Engine’s shot.” The girl reported sadly. “If ya want to fly her Monty, it’d have to be replaced.”

Monty sighed, decision made. “I’m not gonna fly her. She’ll stay here.”

“But…” To her annoyance, Kaylee’s eyes filled with tears.

“No girl.” Monty shook his head. “I’m cuttin’ my losses. Gonna buy me a new boat. I’d like you and Mal here to help me look for one. Help me look for a new mechanic too; now that Dan’s goin’ home.”

Jayne looked up startled. Dan was going home? What was Kaylee gonna do?

The girl had been sitting with the other mechanic every day, spent hours with him. The days anyway, the nights – Kaylee’d been sleeping in Jayne’s bunk for a week.

************************

_“Jayne can I sleep here with you tonight?” Kaylee stood at the bottom of the ladder._

_She were covered from neck to ankle in soft looking pyjamas. Way too big for her, they were probably supposed to make her feel comfortable and look not sexy. It didn’t work. All Jayne wanted to do was dig her outta them and kiss every inch of the gorgeous body they hid._

_But he could tell Kaylee weren’t wanting that right now, if ever. She was worrying ‘bout something; and since nearly losing her he was willing to give the girl anything she wanted. “Come ahead.” Jayne moved to the back of his bed, raised the blanket and watched as she climbed in with him. _

_Every night since, Kaylee had arrived already dressed in her pyjamas. She had two different sets. One pair had little ships on them, flying all over her pretty body, the other gorramn bunnies! _

_Kaylee slept all snuggled up with him, head resting on his shoulder or chest. When she was real tired she snored. Her hair tangled all round his neck and her little hands clutched at him during her nightmares. It was getting harder and harder keeping his hands off her._

_But he weren’t gonna touch her. Not as more than friends. Not after last time. Not till Kaylee asked him. He weren’t gonna touch her._

************************

“Is Dan’s wife coming?” Kaylee broke the depressed silence in the shuttle.

“The man’s married?” Mal asked from the pilots’ seat. “I thought him and you…” His voice trailed off at Kaylee’s glare and Monty’s chuckle.

_Jayne kept silent; angry at himself and Kaylee. He’d spent a lot of time being jealous of that man and none of it were needed. The girl would never sex anyone who had ties. She were real moral like that._

“Better not say anythin’ else Mal. You’ll only dig yerself deeper and yes Kaylee, Dan’s wife is comin’.” Monty answered her. “She’s arrivin’ day after tomorrow. The Doc says as long as he keeps still and lies down, Dan can leave and I’ll be down another crew member.”

Kaylee sent another glare the Captain’s way and seized her opportunity. “Vic’s worried ‘bout her job.”

“Why?” asked the other captain.

The Captain and Jayne shared a glance over the mechanics’ head. They knew that look, the cajoling voice; she was getting ready to play Monty.

“You know Simon said she’s always gonna limp?”

“Yeah. What difference does that make?”

“Vic thinks you ain’t gonna want a mercenary who can’t walk properly.”

“She can still use a gun. Help with the plannin’.” Monty frowned, he couldn’t lose another crew member. Especially not Vic. “I ain’t askin’ her to leave.”

“Maybe you should tell her that ‘stead of letting her think otherwise.”

Kaylee leant back against Jayne’s shoulder and watched her friend think on what she’d said. She was delighted when the moment they got back to Serenity, Monty headed straight for the infirmary.

“Satisfied meimei?” The captain queried.

“With what?” Kaylee smiled at him innocently.

“With your meddling.”

“They was too stubborn to talk to each other Captain. I just pushed things along a mite.” Kaylee bounced along beside them, her old mischievous expression back.

******************

“Guess I got you to thank for Monty talkin’ to me?” Vic tried to frown as Kaylee came through the door of the passenger quarters.

“Did he talk good? Did ya tell him what ya feel for him?” Kaylee asked in excitement sitting down next to River and Zoë.

“Yeah he talked good, asked me to stay.”

“Is that all?”

“No.” Vic stopped teasin’ and grinned at her. “He kissed me and I kissed him back.”

“Anythin’ else?”

“He asked me to share his bunk.”

Kaylee leant forward and knowing that the few words hid lots of feelings, hugged the mercenary tight. “I’m real happy for you.”

A romance,” River clapped her hands. “Now what about the other?”

All three women looked at Kaylee who blushed and said nothing.

“You’ve been in his bunk every night since you came back.” Zoe prodded.

“We ain’t sexed each other yet.”

“You haven’t?”

Kaylee grinned at the astonished faces in front of her. “Nope. But I’ve made up my mind. I want that man real bad and I’m going to tell him so.”

“Even though he could get hurt and you might lose him?” Zoe remembered their last conversation.

“Don’t care ‘bout that.” Kaylee shook her head. “Well I do - and it scares me. But crashing made me realise that missing out on being happy just cause I’m scared is pretty dumb. I know he’s done bad things and is more than a mite wild sometimes, but I don’t care. I need him and he needs me.”

“You gonna tell him that?” Vic asked.

“Gonna show him first. Jayne ain’t big on words.” Kaylee stood up and smiled at her friends. “If we don’t make it to breakfast will you cover for us?”

Zoë nodded. “I’ll even make Wash tone the teasing down some.”

“Senseless kissing could lead to many satisfying conclusions for both parties.” River pushed her friend gently out the door.

Kaylee giggled and headed straight for Jayne’s bunk.


	12. Sensless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric prompt provided by ceslas. _You’ve got my head spinning, I don’t know where to go from here_ You and me by Lifehouse.

Jayne sat on his bed trying to concentrate on the gun catalogue in his hand and definitely _not_ waiting for Kaylee. He couldn’t go letting himself get all attached to the girl. It wouldn’t be long now and she would be leaving him.

Kaylee always ate, always enjoyed her food, her not eating had really worried him. When she’d finally eaten a full meal at breakfast time and another at dinner he’d been relieved.

Relieved too that the last couple of nights the girl’s sleep had been lots easier, the tired look in her eyes almost gone. Her cuts and bruises were healing, the creamy skin less pale; and she’d played Monty real good earlier, the familiar coaxing voice and shining eyes a sight to see.

Her interfering in other folks’ lives meant that Kaylee was almost herself again and Jayne was glad ‘bout that. He’d just miss her some, that was all, if she decided to go back to her own bunk.

*************************

Her stomach was fluttering and she felt alternately sick with nerves and excited with anticipation. She’d never felt this way ‘bout kissing and sexing before; not this intense, not this uncertain.

She knew Jayne wanted to sex her, she’d felt the evidence often enough these last few nights in his bed. Why hadn’t he tried?

She’d find out eventually, Kaylee almost ran down the passageway to Jayne’s bunk. Seeing Vic’s happy face made her eager for some happiness of her own. Rushing headlong down the ladder she was brought to a halt by Jayne scowling at her from the bed.

“Come to tell me goodbye then have you?” he growled and stood up.

Her head spinning and not knowing what to do next Kaylee moved forward, and grasping his face between her hands kissed Jayne boldly on the mouth. His lips parted in surprise and eagerly Kaylee thrust her urgent tongue inside his mouth and for a heady moment their tongues chased back and forth, mouths hungry for each other.

Grasping Kaylee’s hands gently Jayne moved them from his face, reluctantly tearing his lips from hers. He just wanted to make sure this was real and not some gorramn fantasy again.

“I’m not finished kissing you yet!” Kaylee protested. “And you haven’t touched me at all.” She leant forward and pressed her lips to his cheeks, his eyes and his stubborn chin.

“You're askin’ me to touch ya?”

“Yes you dummy! Wasn’t I clear enough?”

“Last time” Jayne looked at her meaningfully and she could still fell his tongue branding her skin. “Last time, you got scared of me and wouldn’t let me near you.”

“I wasn’t scared of you.” Kaylee smoothed her hand over his cheek, eager to reassure him. “I was scared of the feelings. But I ain’t scared anymore. This time you ain’t ever gonna get rid of me.”

“Good.” Jayne sighed and deliberately touched his tongue to her throat. “Been wanting to taste you.” His lips caressed the shell of her ear, tongue lightly following. Kaylee’s toes curled and she arched her neck wanting his lips on her more. Jayne obliged by kissing, nipping and sucking his way down her throat to her chest, hands pulling urgently at her shirt.

“Too many clothes,” Kaylee muttered, impatiently yanking at Jayne’s t-shirt and trying to pull it off at the same time he reached for hers.

“Sshh.” Jayne grinned and pushing her hands away, somehow managed to take both sets of clothes off in no time flat. He stood there for a moment, before reaching for her; his gaze sweeping from her wavy haired head to her little pink toes.

Kaylee’s breasts ached and she welcomed the demanding lips that descended and surrounded her nipples, first one then the other. Thrusting her chest forward as Jayne’s teeth scraped across the tips she grasped the back of his head, holding him there, loving the feel of his stubble against her skin.

Jayne’s hands traced slow patterns up her legs to the soft insides of her thighs, making her feel all boneless and Kaylee wiggled impatiently closer. “More.” She demanded; kneading his butt possessively and pulling him nearer.

“More.” Jayne agreed, lifting his mouth from her breast and pushing her to sit on the bed, dropped to his knees. “Lots more.”

His fingers spread her soft folds and he dipped his head toward her nethers. “Jayne,” Kaylee moaned. “Need you.”

She moved forward on the bed and draped her legs over his shoulders, fingers clutching his hair as tongue, teeth and mouth drove her nearly mindless. Her whole body shuddered as Jayne trailed his hand over her stomach, fingers joining his mouth as he worked her to a moaning climax.

“Me now,” Kaylee pulled him up and onto the bed and climbing onto his chest leant forward first to kiss him on the mouth, then trailing her lips over his torso, her tongue laving his nipples.

Jayne was lost, watching Kaylee explore his body, shivering at her touch. It were just like his dreams only better. Her hands wandered soft and firm together over his heated skin, her fingertips brushed lightly through the hair on his chest till they reached his stomach.

She moved down his body, lips following her fingers, until her bottom rested against his aching erection. Sitting up, Kaylee shifted until she was straddling him. Taking his length in her hand, she lifted herself to guide him into her, groaning in satisfaction as she and Jayne began an urgent rhythm.

Jayne’s hands were at her hips, lifting her as he thrust deeper. Kaylee leant forward to rest her elbows on his chest keeping up their rhythm till she felt the quivering in her belly start and her walls contract around him, holding him tight.

“Jayne,” Kaylee cried out and he flipped her onto her back and drove into her; hot, heavy and filling. His hand stole down between them, touching her clit and bringing her to release, following after her with a shout.

Breathes mingling they lay sated, limbs entwined. Jayne nuzzled her neck and Kaylee nestled closer as they drifted, relaxed into sleep.

**********************

“It’s dinner time.”

“Yes sir.” Zoë nodded, “it is.”

“Nobody’s seen hide or hair of my mechanic and mercenary since dinner yesterday.” The Captain gave Zoë and the rest of the crew a sharp glance. “Would you be able to tell me why that is?”

“I could sir.”

“But.”

“I don’t see that it’s any of your concern.”

“Anyone else?” the Captain asked.

“Many satisfying conclusions have been reached.” River smiled dreamily at him. “Senseless kissing bears much fruit.”

“If you’re saying what I think you’re saying - Don’t say it again! I don’t want to know.”

**********************

“I’m mighty hungry Kaylee girl.” Jayne grinned at her lazily. “Wanna go raid the kitchen with me?”

She shook her head and rolled onto her stomach, pillowing her head on her arms. “I won’t make it up the ladder. Bring me something back?”

He grinned and nodded, drinking in the sight of a naked Kaylee all stretched out on the bed. “Almost wish I weren’t going now.”

“I’ll be here when you get back,” Kaylee reached up and pulled his head down, kissing him long and hard. “Might even have some strength back by then.”

Smiling Kaylee watched as Jayne pulled away reluctantly and hurried up the ladder. She lay back and drifted till, in no time at all, Jayne was back, arms laden, blue eyes all hot on her.

“You got your strength back yet?"


	13. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was provided inadvertently by cheshire_monkey. _you’re the cutest thing I ever did see. Really love your peaches want to shake your tree. Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time. Come on baby and I’ll show you a good time _ The Joker by the Steve Miller band. The final chapter - I don't know how close I got to the prompt this time, but I hope you enjoy it! Mouseover Chinese translation.
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all it's characters are the property of Joss Whedon

“She’s a mighty fine sight don’t you think?”

“Yep.” Mal rocked on his heels and surveyed the ship in front of them. “You’ve got a fine boat there. Got a name for her yet?”

“I didn’t wanna call her the same or anything. Might be bad luck,” Monty rubbed his chin. “Your little genius suggested Peregrine. That’s the name of a falcon back on Earth-that-was.”

“Sort of fitting,” Mal nodded his head. “Sounds pretty too. You got work lined up?”

“Two months of freight haulin’.” Monty sighed. “It’s a good way to break in the ship and new crew.”

Mal looked sideways at him. “They’ll do alright. We chose the best around.”

“I know. I just sorta miss the others.” Monty’s face changed as he waved at Vic and Kaylee standing in the cargo bay.

In the two months since the crash things had moved on. They’d buried his crew. Dan’s wife had come and he’d gone home with her. Vic’d been in bed till this last week. She was getting along on her crutches well now and the Doc said in a few more weeks she’d be using canes. Mal had talked their employer into letting him continue the runs with just Serenity, and then insisted on paying Monty his share.

He hadn’t liked that, but Vic had accepted the money for him and then added her own savings to help buy the new boat. Monty knew that Mal was expecting him to get all het up about that; but he liked strong women and he weren’t gonna waste time he mightn’t have arguing.

Him and Vic had decided to run the boat as a continuation of their new partnership. Kaylee had got all excited at the news, hugging them both happily.

“If it weren’t for that little girl,” Monty nodded toward Kaylee. “None of us would be here. I ain’t forgetting that.” Monty grinned. “And she done good since too. Helping out an all.”

Kaylee had joined his search for a new boat enthusiastically. She’d checked every engine carefully, gone over all the wiring, till she declared this one the best.

“I’d have her as my mechanic any day,” he goaded Mal. “And told her if you bothered her ‘bout Jayne, she was always welcome.”

“I’ve already had the lecture from everyone on my crew.” Mal answered, disgruntled. “I haven’t hardly said a word about them; ‘cept to ask Jayne to keep the lovey dovey stuff in their bunk.”

“Spoilsport,” Monty grunted.

“Captain Spoilsport to you, thank you.” Mal grinned at him as they went back to staring at the new boat.

*******************

“You going to be alright Vic?” Kaylee squinted at her friend as she swung along on her crutches.

“Yeah,” Vic grinned her tough grin. “It’s gonna be different. But long as I don’t have to leave Monty I’ll be fine. What about you and the big guy – things going ok there?”

Kaylee nodded vigorously, her face lighting up as soon as Jayne was mentioned. Truth be told she hadn’t expected things to be this good, hadn’t really thought past the first sexing.

“More than ok,” her face flushed as she tried to explain. “Jayne makes me feel wanted (boy did she feel wanted) and comfortable at the same time.”

“You moved in together yet?” Vic queried.

“Not yet.”

They were using both bunks; some nights sleeping in hers, some in his. Kaylee was taking things cautiously, this was the first time she’d done anything like this, and she was betting it was a first for Jayne too.

“Maybe I’ll talk to him ‘bout it after I give him his present.”

“His present?”

Kaylee grinned mischievously; remembering Jayne pouting ‘bout her not wearing her pyjamas.

_”But they cover me up real good.” She’d been puzzled, knowing Jayne liked her best with nothing on at all._

_“I was looking forward to digging ya out of them,” ee leered at her. “Real slow and with lots of kisses.” _

_The wanting in his voice had her melting onto his chest and kissing him and they’d forgotten ‘bout her pyjamas in the heat of the moment._

“Me in my pyjamas,” she explained to Vic. “We’ve been together nearly two months and we both deserve a present.”

*******************

Jayne stretched tiredly and made his way outta the cargo bay. He was looking forward to a bite of dinner then a romp with Kaylee. He weren’t ever gonna be weary of having that girl in his life.

The Captain hadn’t said much at all ‘bout them being together. He’d started threatening Jayne ‘bout treating Kaylee right, sure, but had been glared into silence by the crazy girl and Zoe.

‘Course that hadn’t kept him totally quiet; Mal had grumbled mightily ‘bout the two of them touching too much in public. But Jayne had waited long enough for the chance to touch Kaylee; he weren’t about to stop now he were allowed to.

He dropped down the ladder to his bunk thinking on Kaylee and how much he liked touching her; and there she was, standing by the head of his bed dressed in those pyjamas, the ones with little ships flying all over them. She was the cutest, sexiest thing he ever saw; ‘specially now she were fluttering her eyelashes at him.

“You goin’ to dig me outta them?”

Jayne shed his clothes rapidly, sat down on the bed and grinned teasingly at her. “Might.”

Reaching out he tugged Kaylee gently down to the mattress so that they were facing each other. His hands lingered on the collar of her shirt, fingers tracing the back of her neck.

Jayne shook his head when she reached out to him. “Nope. No touching. Not till I got every bit of that skin in view.”

“Well what ya waiting for then?” Kaylee’s heart rate sped up at the look in his eyes.

She’d got sorta used to having her clothes torn off her (and she’done some pretty good tearing herself), so she was all manner of surprised when instead of ripping her shirt off, Jayne tickled her.

“Hey that’s not fair!” Kaylee giggled and tried to wriggle away.

“Payback,” Jayne growled, fingers busy tickling her soft skin. “For driving me crazy. Gonna show ya a good time qing ren, I promise.”

He hooked his fingers back in the collar of her shirt and kissed her throat. Kaylee hissed and threw her head back to give Jayne’s lips better access, nearly melting as he nibbled lightly along her collar bone pushing aside her pyjama shirt as he went.

“Really like these.” Jayne purred and cupped her breasts. He lowered his head, and curling his tongue round her nipple, drew the breast into his mouth and suckled.

Kaylee could feel the fire in her belly and the tremor in her legs already starting as Jayne’s mouth moved from breast to breast and his hands squeezed, stroked and slid under her pyjamas and all over her body.

“Please Jayne,” she groaned. “I can’t wait no more, take my clothes off.”

She shuddered and shook as his hands swept the pyjama bottoms down her legs and tossed them on the floor. His tormenting hands traced back up her legs to the apex of her thighs, sliding round to her bottom and pulling her up on to his knees; kneading urgently as his lips met hers in a searing kiss.

Kaylee twined her arms round Jayne’s neck, tilted her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, burying his heavy weight into her wet heat. For a moment he stilled, blue eyes watching, burning her with their heat, and then Jayne started to move; thrusting deep and slow, carrying Kaylee with him.

*******************

Jayne’s belly rumbled as he woke up, making him realise he’d missed yet another meal. He looked at the girl beside him, head pillowed on his arm, hair wrapped round his neck like usual and figured that she was worth him missing a few meals.

She was worth something else too…

“I was thinking,” Jayne ventured, none too sure that Kaylee would be thinking the same things. “That it’s ‘bout time we shared one bunk, permanent like.” When she didn’t jump up screaming, he offered. “My bunk is bigger and ifen ya like I could move my girls someplace else.”

“You’d move your girls?” Kaylee raised her head and looked at him with swimming eyes.

“Well yeah.” Jayne frowned at her, wondering what the hell he’d said wrong. “I know you're a bit nervous round them – thought you might be more comfortable.”

“I’m just fine with them. They can stay where they are.” Kaylee flung her arms round his neck and grinned at him. “The question is – can you share yer bunk with my pink dress?” She giggled at the look of horror on Jayne’s face and kissed him hard to take his mind of it.


End file.
